


you look desperate, you look pathetic

by tooth (binnies)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Dacryphilia, M/M, Rimming, prompt meme, top!Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binnies/pseuds/tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>d.o and chanyeol are weirdos. chanyeol cries a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look desperate, you look pathetic

   Chanyeol struggled at his restraints, trying to regain feeling in his bound wrists. He whimpered as he tried to pull them free from the headboard, bare back arching off the mattress. Kyungsoo watched him patiently, waiting for the taller man to stop wriggling.

   "Are you done?" he asked, voice low and husky. Chanyeol quickly nodded, parting his thighs and revealing his semi-hard cock.

   "Just /please/, Kyungsoo," he whined. "You know I get all worked up when you look at me like that." Kyungsoo smirked and trained his pointed gaze on Chanyeol as he crawled in between his legs and lowered his head to kiss Chanyeol's thigh. Chanyeol's soft sigh at the gesture quickly crescendoed into a yelp when Kyungsoo sunk his teeth into the soft flesh there. He let his head sink lower as he used one hand to spread Chanyeol's legs and gain better access to his opening. Chanyeol keened when Kyungsoo's tongue pressed against his entrance, flicking around his rim and sending jolts of pleasure into Chanyeol. He teased Chanyeol with his tongue for a while, revelling in the babbling moans coming from the man above him.

   He pressed his tongue inside, barely managing to get a hand on Chanyeol's stomach to steady him before the other man arched off the bed with a groan. Kyungsoo lifted his head and gazed up at Chanyeol. The other man's pupils were blown wide and his hair sat in matted clumps on his head, some of it damp with sweat and sticking to his forehead. Kyungsoo hovered over Chanyeol's chest, leaning down to kiss the other man softly. The kiss was fleeting, but the warmth of it lingered on Chanyeol's lips even as Kyungsoo reached into the nightstand to grab the tiny bottle of lube and slicked his fingers up with it. Chanyeol's breath immediately hitched, his limbs growing tense with anticipation. Kyungsoo trailed his clean hand down Chanyeol's chest soothingly.

   "Relax," he purred, lining a finger up to Chanyeol's entrance. He leaned his head into the other man's thigh, lifting his eyes to meet Chanyeol's. "I bet I can make you come without even touching your cock," Kyungsoo murmured into his thigh, thrusting his finger into Chanyeol without warning. Chanyeol cried out, feeling tears well up at the corners of his eyes. He blinked them away hurriedly as the sharp pain of Kyungsoo's sudden entrance lessened to a much more tolerable throb.

   "M-more," Chanyeol choked out, trying to thrust backwards onto Kyungsoo's finger. "Harder." He writhed as a second finger was added, curling upwards to nudge at his prostate. "Right there," he babbled, clawing at the restraints around his wrists. "Please, Kyungsoo, right there, don't stop. Please."

   Kyungsoo, instead, changed the angle of his fingers so that they only brushed against Chanyeol's prostate a small amount, scissoring them apart inside Chanyeol. "Ah, hyung," Chanyeol moaned, his thighs clenching around Kyungsoo's body, "harder, please. I'm so close." However, Kyungsoo simply removed his fingers from Chanyeol's hole, resting his hands in his lap as he watched Chanyeol squirm beneath him. Chanyeol groaned at the loss, lifting his hips upward and emitting a long whine at the ceiling.

   "Please, fuck me, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol rasped, desperation dripping from his tone. Another involuntary sob pushed from his throat as a drop of precum leaked onto his abdomen. Kyungsoo stroked Chanyeol's cock once, grinning to himself as the other man hissed at the contact and bucked into the air. He pressed a gentle kiss to Chanyeol's chest, nose brushing against the sensitive skin there.

   "Alright then," he cooed, rolling a condom onto himself and applying an ample amount of lubrication. "I won't make you wait any longer." Fresh tears flowed down Chanyeol's cheeks as Kyungsoo pressed inside him, the feeling of having something inside him so foreign and yet so familiar. Kyungsoo stayed like that for a while, eyes trained on Chanyeol in order to gauge his reaction and decide whether or not to proceed.

     "Please, hyung," Chanyeol begged, clenching around Kyungsoo's cock. "Fuck. Me." Kyungsoo rolled his hips experimentally, stifling a groan as he felt Chanyeol's tight walls constrict around him. He began to make a steady pace for himself, leaning down over Chanyeol and pressing his teeth to his neck. Chanyeol was an absolute mess beneath him, his whole face shiny with tears as Kyungsoo thrusted into him. "Faster," he pleaded, wrapping his legs around Kyungsoo's back and digging his heels into the muscle there. Kyungsoo reached up a hand to shove a thumb into Chanyeol's mouth, the rest of his fingers curling along the taller man's jaw.

   "You talk too much," he panted, thrusting hard into Chanyeol and feeling the reverberations of his moan in his throat. Chanyeol contented himself with sucking at Kyungsoo's thumb as Kyungsoo continued to fuck him, laving his tongue across it and trying to keep it from pushing too far into his throat.

   "I'w 'onga 'uh," Chanyeol whimpered, voice garbled by the digit in his mouth. Kyungsoo removed his thumb, quickly replacing the hand on Chanyeol's hip.

   "What was that?" he asked, his pace slowing slightly.

   "I'm gonna, gonna--ah!" Chanyeol groaned, sobbing loudly as he came in spurts over his chest. Kyungsoo continued to thrust into him as Chanyeol fought to gain his breath back. Kyungsoo came with a low moan, thrusting the last sparks of his orgasm into Chanyeol. He pulled out of the other man and discarded his condom, lying on Chanyeol's chest as his breathing slowed.

   Chanyeol continued to hiccup softly, even as Kyungsoo undid his restraints and helped him lower his sore arms. He gratefully accepted the washcloth Kyungsoo handed him, scrubbing at the drying mess he made on his own chest. He nosed his way into Kyungsoo's shoulder, sighing sleepily and wrapping his arm around his waist. Kyungsoo stroked his head, trying to smooth the matted mess the two had made of his hair.

   "Wow," Kyungsoo murmured into Chanyeol's ear. "You really are a whiny bitch, aren't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> apparently all i can write is chansoo


End file.
